Whoops
by snowwinter486
Summary: After the St. Polars incident, Kaku falls into the water, gets washed off shore, and now, is a slave. On Shabondy Island, he's been a slave for a few months.


Title: Whoops

Author: Me. Snowwinter486

Summary: After the St. Polars incident, Kaku falls into the water, gets washed off shore, and now, is a slave. On Shabondy Island, he's been a slave for a

few months.

Pairing: ...Kaku love?

Genre: suspense, angst, humor, romance, fluff, crack, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry, was that your brain?

He wasn't emotionless. None of them were.

Kaku wasn't emotionless, he was still human. And despite what the World Government might say, despite what they might do, everyone. Every single being is still human.

Just... the CP9 members were told to not show it.

But then, they were trashed.

They had sworn to get revenge, they had stayed together.

If anything, they were probably closer than family.

After all, even family can't read some emotions.

_But..._

After that though, he was the one that was separated from the group, but that's okay.

He won't be remembered.

He wasn't supposed to be there anyways.

They weren't.

Hands cuffed with seastone, clothes ripped and ragged, it was more like they gave him a pair of shorts, but his cap still on tightly, long rose red scratches that drew blood dripping around him, everywhere.

And where the cuts weren't open, they were starting to turn into scars. From whips to burning irons to chains to just about everything else that could leave a mark, it was on him.

Kaku.

Now a slave on Shabaody Island. The brand of slavery embedded on his back.

He groaned slightly as he was shoved into a cage, slamming against the wall and possibly destroying his tanned skinned some more.

"R...Rayleigh?" Kaku rasped out, his throat was raw and broken, like the rest of his body.

"Ho, oh?" the old man giggled, "You know who I am?" he asked.

"Who doesn't... Mr. Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh..." Kaku gulped, almost in fear.

"Y...You know him?" he turned his attention to the green-haired girl that popped her head out of a tank.

She shook with terror as she whispered in a soft, hush-hush voice, "Then... Do you know Luffy-san?" she asked.

Kaku scoffed, "Who doesn't know them?" he muttered darkly and then nodded with a kind, "Yeah."

"Are you guys... Nakama?" she asked.

"No," Kaku almost snorted before his curious side bit onto him "Why?"

"...Even so," she said, "He'll... he'll try to get you out, so don't worry!"

"Are you guys nakama?" he asked.

_Wow... He works hard for a variety, _The male thought dryly.

The girl paused, as though to think of this and then nodded, "I... hope so."

"Hey! Shut up! Get the mermaid ready!" cursing under his breath as he watched the girl be dragged off, and he came to one conclusion.

He was going to help.

She was rolled out into the stage with uproars and 'Oh's and 'Ah's, he gritted his teeth.

"Rayleigh... are you..." Kaku sighed, "Can you help me?"

"Depends, what are you doing?" the old man asked.

"I... I'm want to rip all of them apart," Kaku said, "And get out of this getup," he yanked on his chain.

A low chuckle was heard, as it seemed to echo through the rails.

* * *

><p>"BANG!"<p>

It was all out war, between the Straw-Hats, the guards that dedicated their lives to the Tenryuubito.

"RANKYAKU!" white crescents broke through the walls as Kaku, a giant, and Silvers Rayleigh stepped out.

"Mermaid-chan!" Kaku walked up to the girl, swords drawn with blood splattered decorating him. Meanwhile, Rayleigh stood out, using his haki and shot everyone else down.

"Hey, Hacchi, long time no see!" Rayleigh grinned happily, calling out the to bleeding octopus.

Kaku looked through the crowd, eyes locking with the green-haired swordsman, the one that had defeated him.

The reason why Lucci and Jyabura, Kalifa, Kumadori, Blueno and Fukuro, all of them, him included, were kicked out of CP9. The reason, or at least one of,

that they were hunted down.

The reason why Kaku was in this position to begin with.

And yet, there wasn't a single ounce of anger he could muster against the swordsman.

"Roronoa..." he gasped out, before grinning. _He's alive._

"K-Kaku?" Zoro gulped, and that's when Kaku realized it.

The male was injured, heavily injured, and he blinked, gripping his swords as he walked past them.

"Thank you for your assistance," he said, "And thus, I shall help you escape. All of you," Kaku held his head high, despite his features as he walked to the entrance.

His eyes barely glance with Captain Kidd's and Captain Law's eyes, as he nodded to them in some form of acknowledgement, he calmly walked out.

For a moment, all there were was silence as screams began to echo.

* * *

><p>By the time Kidd, Law, and Luffy were yelling at each other, and they had finally came out, Kaku had already taken care of majority of the first group.<p>

But then again, the marines seem more endless than anything else.

"Oh my..." Law said, sweat-dropping as he nervously stared at the male, who seemed to be having the time of his life, chopping off head after head with ease.

"Soru."

And then, he disappeared, only to reappear in front of Luffy, "Thank you," he said, turning around so that he faced the marines once more.

"For what?" Luffy asked, curious.

"Hey," Kidd grinned, cutting through the conversation as he stared at the blood-soaked field with pleasure. It had been a while since someone had grabbed his attention like this, "Join my crew."

Kaku turned to look at the straight forward man and Killer came running in.

"Pay attention, Kidd!" he yelled at his captain.

"Yeah, yeah," Kidd said easily, "Glad to see you too, Killer."

The two engaged in a small argument as Kaku walked through a small bridge, when he realized that the red-haired captain was still following him, with the rest of his crew.

"What do you want?" Kaku asked, coming down from the adrenaline high. The square-nosed male was tired, he slowly shook his head to get the sleep away, it was to no avail.

He was going to crash, very, very soon.

A blast of yellow shot through him, and Kaku coughed, as it seemed to the lower part of his stomach, and attacked Kidd's thigh, and turned around, refusing to give into the pain and sleepiness that haunted him further.

"You!" Kaku gulped as Kidd stood before him, Killer at his side.

"Why the hell is there a shikibuchi here?" the red-head demanded, growling lowly.

"Are you alight?" Killer said, keeping his face towards the large male.

"Yeah," Kaku coughed as he spit out some blood, "Move," he said to Kidd.

"What-"

And within moments the male disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the curly-haired man, "Kuma..."

Slicing down in a circular pattern, slicing directly down before being swatted away like a fly, Kaku stared at the male that shot him down without a single

look.

Only his clothing was ripped.

Hitting one of the trees, he groaned before standing up once more, taking a deep breath and sighed, "Let's try that agai-"

A large, arm-like being care through above him as it slammed into Kuma, and upon closer inspection, Kaku realized that it was, well, made up of metal particles, that were just randomized.

"Holy..." eyes widening in amusement, he chuckled lightly.

Kaku grit his teeth as he jumped in front of a shot directed to one of Kidd's men. It he wanted to do something, there's only one way to try. He muttered, "Tekkai."

And it somewhat worked.

The blast still effected him, gave him one nasty looking bruise, and he felt his rib crack slightly under the pressure as he gasped. Yet, it was worth it. Besides, he just saved another life. Which was always good.

Right?

"What the hell are you?" he heard Kidd whisper at him and he chuckled as he realized who he had just saved.

The highest bounty around, Eustass Kidd.

How had he not caught that earlier?

A dry laugh as the male wobbled slightly, but stood firm.

"I'm-"

"Trafalger Law..." Kuma said, unknowingly cutting up a conversation, as the captain of the Happy Pirates scoffed.

When had he come here?

Adjusting his cap, Kaku got ready to fight once more.

He wasn't going to last at this rate.

"So you know my name," Law said, eyes narrowing dangerously, ready to fight as a figure stood in front of him, wobbling, and bleeding dangerously.

"I... I'll guard here, go," the ex-assassin said, his strong voice going completely against his body's will.

"What?" Law and Kidd both sent him funny looks, before it slowly changed into a look of insulation.

_Did he just try to order me around?_

"Says the man that was once apart of Cipher Pol..." Jean Bartt growled out.

"CIPHER POL!" the entire group seemed to gasp.

Kaku chuckled once more, and decided to use this to his advantage.

"...Exactly, if you piss me off here," a dark glare from the male, "I'll just kill you now," he smirked. "So go."

"You..." Kidd growled out.

As if Kaku was the one that just betrayed him, the two just met.

"Then why would you help us?" Law whispered, a serious expression taking over the easy-goers face.

Kuma paused, "Do you honestly think you can take me?" the male asked, his pounding voice throbbing Kaku's head, as he swayed slightly at the blood-loss.

"I think I can take on, and win, against every single person here," the cocky male smirked, "All at once."

"You-"

"Now get going," Kaku said, turning around once more to Kidd and Law, "Your crew needs it."

The two exchanged glances as Kaku already disappeared for a full-fight against Kuma.

"Only this once..." Kidd growled out, "And stay out of this, Trafalger!"

"You really wanna get wasted? I thought I told you to stop giving me orders," a dark grin on the male's face, "Sure came across lots of hot-shots today..." he muttered as he drew his sword, "And I sure as hell don't want to meet an admiral after this...So we'll be taking our leave, and your head, Bartholomew Kuma!"

Kaku chuckled lightly, "Tekkai," his reactions were quicker now, as the impact was muffled.

Pirates are so confusing.

So are trust-worthy people.

Whoops? Was it his fault he trusted them?  
>-<p> 


End file.
